lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Vitani
Vitani is a former Outsider that later turned into a Pride Lander lioness as part of Simba's pride. She is the daughter of Zira, and the sister of Nuka and Kovu. She is the current leader of the Lion Guard. Appearance As a cub, Vitani had scruffy fur that is a dusty fulvous hue. Her fur was especially long on her head, forming a large tuft that falls towards her muzzle, though it is also considerably long on her cheeks. Her muzzle, chest, underbelly, and paws were a creamy tan color. Her nose is deep pink and angular. The tuft at the end of her tail is brown. Her eyes are a bright violet. As a young adult, Vitani still retains the tuft on her head. Her fur is now lighter. After officially becoming leader of the Lion Guard, Vitani gains a crimson red Mark of the Guard on her left shoulder. Personality Vitani is a laid back and confident lioness who doesn't leap into battle unless necessary, though she responds fiercely when confronted. She is very confident, though it may come across as slightly being cocky. She appeared unimpressed by her brother, Nuka, whenever he tried to attack someone, showing her understanding of combat skills and her belief that she is far better than him. Upon joining Simba's pride, Vitani becomes the leader of her Lion Guard, and is devoted to the task without hesitation. History Prior to The Lion Guard Vitani, along with her siblings and mother, used to be a part of Simba's pride during Scar's rule. After Scar was defeated by his nephew Simba, her mother, Zira could not accept Simba as the true king. She struck out and, as a result, she, her family, and her followers were banished to the Outlands. Lions of the Outlands Vitani is resting on some rocks in the watering hole with her mother, Zira, which they had taken over sometime beforehand. Her brothers, Kovu and Nuka approach, bringing two guests with them - Jasiri, a hyena they drove out and Kion, the son of Simba. After introducing herself, Zira introduces Vitani to the pair. Vitani is somewhat skeptical of a lion and hyena, but her mother remains interested over Kion's link to the Pride Lands, explaining to her daughter that Kion is actually linked to royalty. After a while, Zira hints towards Kion having more power than he's letting on. Vitani questions what her mother knows and Zira explains that Kion, being the leader of the Lion Guard, possesses a special power known as the Roar of the Elders. She tells Kion to roar at the cloud to help his hyena friend get some water and, reluctantly, Kion does so. This causes a brief shower to occur, whilst Vitani watches on in amazement. Zira then takes Kion away to talk privately, leaving her with her siblings and Jasiri. Her mother adds that they must play nice while she's gone. After a while, Vitani becomes restless, questioning her mother's whereabouts. Although Nuka turns to attack Jasiri against his mother's wishes, Vitani remains in her position on a rock in the watering hole, even when her mother returns. She listens to Zira as she forces the hyena out, claiming that Kion has agreed to let them have the watering hole for themselves. Zira then takes her children to where Kion is being held hostage, informing her children that Kion has chosen to side with the hyenas instead of them. When Nuka expresses his concerns about the Roar his mother dispells his doubts and he attacks Kion but is knocked back. Vitani shakes her head and utters his name with sarcasm and disappointment. Zira offers Kion one last chance to join them, but she and the Outsiders become worried when they hear the rest of the Lion Guard approaching. Vitani holds her ground and enters a fighting stance, leaping towards Fuli. She is pinned to the ground by the cheetah, rendering her unable to fight, until she is eventually let go. Vitani joins her mother and stands tall, but when Kion is reminded that he can still use the Roar of the Elders without actually losing it, she is blasted away with the rest of the Outsiders (except for Kovu, who dodged the attack). She is thrown into a far away area (the Termite Mounds), which Zira declares to be their new home. Cave of Secrets Vitani and her family make a brief appearance as cave paintings during the song Wisdom on the Walls, where they are shown being banished from the Pride Lands. Return to the Pride Lands After most of the events of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Vitani joins Simba's pride and becomes the new leader of the Pride Lands' Lion Guard during Kion's absence. One day, Vitani catches Kion and a group of Outlanders making an "attack" on the Pride Lands, leading to a battle between her Guard, and his Guard. The fight is eventually broken up by Kiara and Kovu, whom explains that Vitani and her friends have joined Simba's pride. Vitani then recognizes Kion from their first meeting before they all go home. Rafiki explains that after the events of Lions of the Outlands, Zira trained Kovu to kill Simba and take over the Pride Lands, but after getting to know Simba and Kiara, she and Kovu convinced Vitani and the other Outsiders to join the pride, whilst Zira refused and died. ' Lion Guard]] Sometime later, Kion's Guard, and Vitani's Guard fight over who should be the Pride Land's Lion Guard, and as a result, they have a contest. Kion's Guard wins, leading to Vitani challenging Kion to a Mashindano. Kion, knowing that Vitani has no chance against the Roar of the Elders, warns Vitani, but is responded by Vitani telling him that she does not need the Roar to be a leader. Remembering his ancestor Askari's words, Kion hands over the role as his homeland's Lion Guard leader and bestowed the power of the Roar to Vitani. When Vitani asked Kion what he meant when he truly mastered the Roar, he showed her how powerful his Roar is by lifting and dropping Pride Rock with the Roar, leaving her amazed and astonished with her saying his catchphrase. It is unknown if Vitani is present at the marriage of Kion and Rani or if she is protecting the Pride Lands with her Guard while the Royal Family are gone. Family *Zira: Mother † *Nuka: Older Brother † *Kovu: Younger Brother *Kiara: Sister-in-Law *Kion: Brother-in-Law *Rani: Sister-in-Law *Baliyo: Brother-in-Law Trivia *In a news article, Vitani is mistakenly noted to be a descendant of Scar.Kovu's debut **This is false, as Scar never had children nor a mate. *She is voiced by Lacey Chabert, the same person who voiced her as a cub in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *She is the first female leader of the Lion Guard. *Vitani's Lion Guard is the first Lion Guard to have all the members female. **Although Fuli and Anga are the first and second females to join any Guard, Vitani is the first female to lead any Lion Guard. **She is the first female to use the Roar of the Elders. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Siblings Vitani Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Young Animals Category:Reformed Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Leaders Category:Pride Landers Category:Young Adults